


(I've Got) A Bad Case Of You

by teh_jules



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Het, Joaquin being Joaquin, Kinda a Rom-Com, Reese is a BAMF, Reese is done with this shit, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schaltet ein! Oprah weiß es zuerst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teil 1

**(I've Got) A Bad Case Of You**

by jules

~*~

 

**Teil 1**

 

John lachte so laut am anderen Ende, das Joaquin das Handy von seinem Ohr weg halten mußte. Das durchdringende _Hah ha har_ schallte durch den stillen Raum. Ihm war nicht wirklich klar was so lustig war. Diesen Umstand konnte er auf den Alkohol schieben. Er konnte sich an nichts mehr der letzten Nacht erinnern. Durch den angenehmen Nebel des Schwindels spürte er das er dankbar dafür sein sollte mit plötzlicher Amnesie geschlagen zu sein.

 

Er glaubte sich vage zu erinnern, das...

 

Da war wieder Johns gackerndes Lachen, was ihn davon abhielt sich näher damit zu beschäftigen.

 

Warum hatte er sich so betrunken?

 

„Gib einfach nie wieder Interviews.“ riet John schließlich, als er sich beruhigt hatte.

 

Joaquin rieb sich das Gesicht und fragte sich was das mit Johns Heiterkeitsausbruch zu tun hatte.

 

„Das versuche ich schon seit Jahren, aber meine Agentin--“

 

„Oh, nach gestern Nacht hat sie wahrscheinlich schon alle Interviews und Talk Shows der nächsten 10 Jahre abgesagt.“ wieder ein Anfall von gackerndem Lachen.

 

„Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern.“

 

„Wenn du den Fernseher anmachst wird es dich wieder einholen, Mann.“

 

„Ich hab den schlimmsten Kater.“ murmelte Joaquin leidend.

 

„Dann laß den Fernseher lieber aus.“ John grinste immer noch, Joaquin konnte jeden einzelnen Zahn durch das beschissene Telefon hören.

 

Dann herrschte Stille und als Joaquin das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete fragte er sich ob er gerade weg gedämmert war. Vor seinem geistigen Augen erschien Oprahs erstauntes Gesicht. Ihre leicht gerundeten Augen.

 

Warum war sie so überrascht gewesen?

 

„Ich war bei Oprah.“ meinte er plötzlich.

 

„Jap.“

 

Joaquin setzt sich auf und versuchte sich umzublicken. Die Augen offen zu behalten war außergewöhnlich schwer.

 

Dann kam die Erinnerung wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Oder besser gesagt in die Genetalien. Ihm stieg die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und der Kopfschmerz verdoppelte sich. Die Bilder kamen unerbittlich und ohne sich um Joaquins Zustand zu kümmern. Er wollte sich unters Bett legen und sterben.

 

„Fuck!“ stieß er aus und preßte seine Stirn gegen das rechte Knie. „Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!“

 

„Ich schließe daraus das du wieder weißt was passiert ist.“ sagte John scheinheilig.

 

„Oh, scheiße.“ meinte er gequält und ließ sich zurück fallen. „Ich werde dieses Hotelzimmer nie wieder verlassen. Nie. Wieder.“

 

„Meine Frau meint es wäre irgendwie süß gewesen.“

 

„John, bitte.“

 

„Sie sagt sie hätte es süß gefunden. Falls dich das tröstet.“

 

„Ich bin kein kleines 12jähriges Mädchen das Pferdeschwanz trägt und Hello Kitty toll findet.“ brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

 

„Seit Gestern könnte man darüber diskutieren, weißt du?“

 

„Oh, Gott. Warum hab ich das _getan_?“ stöhnte er ohne aber wirklich auf eine Antwort zu hoffen. Aber, bei Gott, die Frage war berechtigt. Warum zum Teufel hatte er das getan? Er schickte die Frage hinab in sein Innerstes, aber es kam keine Antwort zurück. Er glaubte statt dessen sogar ein Echo seiner Worte zu hören. Totale Leere.

 

„Weil du keine Interviews geben solltest, das hatten wir schon. Du tendierst dazu auf blöde Fragen entweder unhöflich ausweichend oder brutal ehrlich zu antworten. Gestern... warst du *auch* ehrlich.“ John machte eine Pause und Kelly rief etwas aus dem Hintergrund. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Aber auf eine _süße_ Art.“

 

Joaquin drückte sein Kopf ins Kissen. Ob er sich selbst ersticken konnte?

 

„Wo bist du eigentlich?“ fragte John nach längerem Schweigen.

 

„Im Hilton.“ brummte er. „Ich plane gerade meinen Suizid und du störst.“

 

John gab ein kerniges Lachen von sich.

 

„Nun hör mal. Es könnte schlimmer sein.“ Nun war es Joaquin der Lachen mußte.

 

„Schlimmer? Zum Beispiel?“

 

„Nun, bis jetzt hat sie noch nicht versucht dich anzurufen.“ Joaquin spürte wie er blaß wurde, bei der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, die Johns Worte in ihm wachrief.

 

„Oh, scheiße! Sie *wird* versuchen wollen mit mir darüber zu reden.“ preßte er hervor. Die Vorstellung war Übelkeit erregend.

 

„Ja, so machen das Mummies: Wenn man was angestellt hat, wird man zur Rede gestellt.“ Wenn Joaquin nicht genau gewußt hätte das John bereits über 50 wäre, würde er schwören er hätte gerade gekichert. Selbst seine jüngste Schwester kicherte nicht. Hatte sie auch nie. Er glaubte das dass eine Sache der Gene war.

 

„Also, was hast du jetzt vor?“ John klang beinahe ernst.

 

„Ich gehe ihr aus dem Weg.“ Guter Plan.

 

„Dir ist klar das du ihr nicht *immer* aus dem Weg gehen kannst?“

 

„Wieso? Was ist verkehrt an diesem Plan?“

 

„Es gibt hunderte Veranstaltungen bei denen ihr euch über den Weg laufen könntet. In SoCal, zum Beispiel. Bei Preisverleihungen. Benefits Galas. Essen bei gemeinsamen Freunden. Oder sie steht plötzlich vor deiner Tür.“

 

Joaquin gab als Antwort ein langgezogenes Stöhnen von sich und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

 

„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht was sie dazu sagen wird.“ nun war John _wirklich_ ernst. Nun ließ er es richtig raushängen das er älter und erfahrener war, das er ein _Vater_ war.

 

„Oh doch. Sie wird wütend sein und mir eine Menge Dinge sagen die ich mir nicht einmal merken könnte wenn sie in einem Drehbuch drin stehen würden. Und ich werd‘ keinen Ton rausbringen. Ich werd‘ da stehen wie ein Idiot und sie wird mich rund machen und danach einfach _gehen_. Und wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen ist sie genau so wie immer. Sie wird über meine Witze lachen und den Kopf schütteln wenn ich mich wie ein Kind benehme und“

 

„Hey.“ meinte John nun. „Ist das die gleiche liebenswürdige Person die ich auf den Oscars vor zwei Jahren getroffen hab? Die gleiche von der du gestern im Fernsehen geredet hast?“

 

Der Kopfschmerz war nun ein dumpfes Pochen gegen seinen Stirnlappen. Er sah sie vor sich stehen, mit verschränkten Armen und ihrem ärgerlich verzogenem Mund. Warum hatte er daran nicht gestern gedacht? Er erinnerte sich daran das er atmen mußte. Atmen war gut. Sauerstoff war gut. Er fragte sich ob er sich vielleicht ein Sauerstoffzelt zulegen sollte. Er hatte gehört Sauerstoff sei gut fürs Gehirn. Nur leider kamen diese Ideen alle zu spät.

 

„Ja.“ brachte er schließlich hervor. „Ja, das ist sie. Und sie wird mich fertig machen, John.“

 

Am anderen Ende herrschte Schweigen.

 

„Gib mir Joaquin.“ meinte Kelly zu ihrem Mann und noch bevor John etwas erwidern konnte hörte er Kellys Stimme. „Liebling. Du mußt dir keine Sorgen machen. Das war die süßeste Liebeserklärung die ich je gehört habe, wirklich.“

 

„Aber ich hab doch gar nicht--“ warf er peinlich berührt ein.

 

„Oh das brauchtest du auch gar nicht. Und du mußt dich auch nicht dafür schämen. Vielleicht hat sie das endlich aufgeweckt. Und jetzt nimm ein paar Alka Seltzer und mach dir keine Gedanken mehr.“

 

Damit verabschiedete sie sich und Joaquin klappte sein Handy seufzend zu. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich danach zumindest nicht mehr wie der größte Idiot auf diesem Kontinent. Und er fand tatsächlich in seiner Reisetasche Alka Seltzer und er warf eine großzügige Menge in ein Glas, das er mit geschlossenen Augen in drei großen Schlucken austrank.

 

Beinahe hätte er das Glas weggeschmissen, als sein Handy klingelte. Welcher seiner sogenannten Freunde wollte denn nun auf seinem Grab tanzen? Das Display blinkte und ein Name erschien: _Casey_. Er wußte nicht ganz ob er froh oder enttäuscht sein sollte.

 

„Jaah?“ meldete er sich.

 

„Uh, hi. Ich weiß nicht ganz was ich sagen soll.“

 

„Wie hat die Presse es aufgezogen? Was haben sie im Fernsehen daraus gemacht?“

 

„Seit wann kümmert dich dein Image?“

 

„Meins kümmert mich einen Dreck.“ er klang selbst für seine Ohren etwas zu angepißt. „Aber ihres nicht.“

 

„A _ha_.“ Casey nickte am anderen Ende. „Nun. Kommt drauf an wo du hin schaltest. Einige spekulieren ob ihr beim Dreh eine Affäre gehabt habt, andere ziehen es als großes Melodrama auf und wieder andere fragen sich ob du einen an der Erbse hast.“

 

Joaquin griff nach seinen Zigaretten, steckte sich eine zwischen die Lippen und hielt inne, als er zum Feuerzeug griff.

 

„Du klingst nicht überrascht.“ sagte er etwas erstaunt.

 

Casey schien das zu belustigen. „Ich bin dein bester Freund. Ich kenne dich.“

 

„Du... Du wußtest es?“

 

„Nur weil du nichts sagst, Joaq, heißt das nicht das du nichts _sagst_.“

 

Daran hatte er vorher noch nie wirklich gedacht.

 

„Glaubst du sie wußte es?“ Diese Frage hatte er sich sehr oft gestellt. Und meistens mit nein beantwortet.

 

„Schwer zu sagen. Ich glaube sie hat es ignoriert. Nicht aus Boshaftigkeit. Eher wegen dem Ehemann-Problem.“

 

Er steckte seine Zigarette an und tat einen tiefen Zug. Nach einer Weile Schweigen sagte Joaquin spaßeshalber: „Du hast dich noch nicht über mich lustig gemacht.“

 

„Warum sollte ich?“ fragte Casey und Joaquin fiel kein Grund ein wieso. Er fragte sich allerdings warum _er_ Casey nicht gleich angerufen hatte, nach dem er aufgewacht war.

 

„Deine Schwester sagt das sie es nicht fassen kannst das _du_ einer Frau vor laufender Kamera deine Liebe gestanden hast.“

 

„Das habe ich nicht, ich--“

 

„Sie sagt das es auch nicht nötig war.“ versetzte Casey grinsend. Er verdrehte die Augen. Rieb sich über die Stirn.

 

„Ich glaub ich werd‘ mich noch mal für eine Woche hinlegen.“

 

„Sie wird mit dir reden wollen.“

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

„Gut. Dann leg dich hin. Ruf an, wenn du-- Oh und bevor ichs vergesse: Sie hat bei uns angerufen und gefragt wo du bist. Ich hab ihr gesagt ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie klang wie eine Frau mit einer Mission und ich glaub nicht das es lange dauert bis sie dich findet, also...“

 

Er rieb sich wieder und wieder übers Gesicht. Caseys übrige Worte verschwammen ein wenig. Joaquin war zu sehr mit dem Bild von Reese wie sie mit seinem Kopf Football spielte beschäftigt.

 

Warum hatte sie _ihn_ noch nicht angerufen, wenn sie mit ihm sprechen wollte? Er sah das Handy wieder mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung an. Er saß noch eine ganze Weile dort und starrte das Telefon nur an, raffte sich aber schließlich auf um sich zu duschen, bevor er wieder ins Bett kriechen würde.

 

Er drehte das Wasser so heiß auf, wie er es aushalten konnte und schmiß seine nach Rauch und Alkohol stinkenden Sachen vom Vortag auf einen Haufen und stieg unter den Strahl. Seine Muskeln protestierten zuerst, entspannten sich aber nach einer Zeit die er nur dort stand und die Kacheln anstarrte.

 

Oprah hatte gesagt, lächelnd, das letzte Mal als du hier warst, saß Reese neben dir und hat darüber gescherzt das sie eine Komödie mit dir machen will.

 

Unwohl hatte er sich gefühlt, wie immer, aber Reese war ein sicheres Thema. Warum also nicht antworten?

 

Was hatte er gesagt? Irgend etwas wie: Ja, am besten eine Liebeskomödie. Und dann hatte er sich an die Kamera gewendet und gesagt, also, Reese, ruf mich an. Ich habe offiziell zugestimmt.

 

Das Publikum hatte gelacht. Ja, da war es noch lustig gewesen.

 

Gott, wie waren sie denn von dem guten Start auf Reese’s und Ryan’s vorübergehende Trennung gekommen?

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Schlaf. Das klang gut. Er stellte die Dusche ab. Wie lange hatte er dort gestanden? 20 Minuten?

 

Er sah auf sein Telefon um die Uhrzeit zu überprüfen (was für eine Ausrede) und sah das er einen Anruf in Abwesenheit bekommen hatte. Aber er würde sie nicht anrufen. Er würde ran gehen, falls sie es noch mal versuchen würde, aber anrufen würde er nicht. Nur weil er der Konfrontation nicht aus dem Weg gehen würde, bedeutete das nicht das er sie herbei beschwören wollte.

 

Er schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und suchte in seiner Reisetasche nach einem sauberen T-Shirt und einer Trainingshose, als das Telefon wieder zu läuten begann.

 

Die Buchstaben blinkten unnachgiebig auf: _Big Mouth Woman. Big Mouth Woman._

 

Er ließ es einige Male klingeln bevor er es schließlich aufklappte und sich mit seinem üblichen „Jaah?“ meldete.

 

„Joaquin?“

 

„Hmm.“

 

„Bist du das?“

 

„Ja.“

 

In der Leitung rauschte es.

 

Er stand wie angewurzelt in Mitten seines Zimmers, das Handy ans Ohr gepreßt und wartete darauf das sie los legte. Sein Herz klopfte so laut das er glaubte sie würde auch das hören.

 

„Hör zu--“ krächzte er. Er stoppte und räusperte sich.

 

Es klopfte. Er setzte sich in Bewegung um aufzumachen. In der offenen Tür stand Reese, die ihr Handy nun demonstrativ zuklappte. Sie blickte ihn durchdringend an. Ihr Gesicht war verschlossen, ihr blondes Haar perfekt frisiert. Und sie trug High Heels. Und sie war wütend. Kurz und bündig: Sie sah umwerfend aus.

 

„Das war ein gemeiner Trick.“ sagte er schließlich.

 

„Willst du mich nicht rein bitten oder möchtest du das Gespräch auf dem Gang führen?“

 

Er biß die Zähne aufeinander.

 

Sie rauschte an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer, blieb in der Mitte des Raums stehen, verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn von oben herab an. Ihm war klar das niemand ihm glauben würde, das eine Frau, die kleiner war als er, auf ihn nieder blicken konnte, aber diese Leute hatten auch noch nie eine wütende Reese Witherspoon gesehen.

 

Und es war wirklich lächerlich das ihn selbst jetzt das Verlangen durchzuckte sie küssen zu wollen. Er wollte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und stellte abwesend fest das er immer noch lediglich ein Handtuch trug und auf den Fußboden tropfte.

 

„Also?“ sie hörte sich an, als erwarte sie eine sehr gute Erklärung und eine noch längere und bessere Entschuldigung. Und ihm war klar das es nicht sicher war, das sie diese nicht erst nach langer Bedenkzeit annehmen würde.

 

Was sollte er antworten? Sollte er ihr sagen das er in sie verliebt war, Hals über Kopf und das schon seit dem ersten Mal das er sie gesehen hatte? Oder sollte er lügen, vielleicht erzählen es sei nur ein Spaß gewesen?

 

Er stellte sich ein Szenario vor in dem er ihr sagte das er sie liebte und die Reese in seinem Kopf sah einen Moment sehr skeptisch aus, bevor sie ihn abwies. Dann dachte er nein, sie würde es wahrscheinlich sehr nett machen, so wie bei all den Jungs an der High School, den ganzen Geeks, die dumm genug gewesen waren sich in sie zu verlieben, nur weil sie nett zu ihnen gewesen war.

 

Gott, er wünschte sich er hätte eine Gitarre hinter der er sich verstecken könnte.


	2. Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese hat Mittel und Wege um herauszufinden was sie wissen will.

**Teil 2**

 

Hätte ihre Mutter nicht angerufen, hätte sie es verpaßt. Und am nächsten morgen aus dem Radio, der Zeitung oder von ihrer aufgeregt schnatternden Agentin erfahren. Reese war um 11 noch einmal nach oben gegangen um nach den Kindern zu sehen und hatte dabei das Telefon überhört. Sie hörte es erst, als sie auf der Treppe stand. Es klang dringend und hoch in ihren Ohren und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte um abzunehmen.

 

„Witherspoon?“

 

„Liebes, ich bins.“ sagte ihr Mutter leise. Sie hielt sich nicht mit Floskeln auf. „Mach sofort den Fernseher an.“

 

„Was läuft denn? Irgendeine Dokumentation?“ Während sie fragte tat sie bereits was ihre Mutter ihr sagte, war mit dem Telefon hinüber ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und schaltete den Fernseher an.

 

„Oprah. Schalt Oprah an.“ sagte ihre Mutter nun und ihre Stimme bestand beinahe nur noch aus Luft.

 

Reese runzelte die Stirn und schaltete durch. „Ist heute nicht Joaquin in ihrer Sendung?“

 

„Ja.“ murmelte ihre Mutter und nun erst hörte Reese das Gemurmel des Fernsehers im Hintergrund. „Dein Vater ist in seinem Büro und ich hoffe da bleibt er auch. Ich bin oben im Schlafzimmer. Ich hab nur mal rein schauen wollen. Sie haben über dich geredet, weißt du. Hast du’s?“

 

„Ja.“ Und da saßen sie: Oprah, souverän und vertraulich wie eine beste Freundin, obwohl man im Fernsehen war und Millionen von Menschen zusahen und ihr gegenüber Joaquin, der zur Abwechslung mal nicht unruhig erschien. Nein, sogar ruhig, beinahe heiter.

 

Sie hatte den Ton zu leise, weshalb sie den ersten Teil nicht mit bekam, aber das brauchte sie auch nicht, denn der Rest war mehr als genug. Sie stellte es etwas lauter, blieb aber auf dem Hocker vor dem Fernseher sitzen.

 

Sie redeten eine Weile spaßeshalber über die Komödie zu der Reese versucht hatte ihn zu überreden und er meinte er wäre ganz entschieden gegen irgend etwas sehr dummes oder sentimentales. Dann stellte Oprah Fragen zu seinem neuen Film, aber es war offensichtlich das er abgelenkt war. Er schien heute nicht in Promotions-Laune zu sein und sie kamen immer wieder vom Thema ab und auf... Einen Film den es noch nicht gab, der wahrscheinlich nie gedreht werden würde.

 

Oprah sagte schließlich neckend, und wirklich, jeder andere Mensch hätte nicht ernst darauf geantwortet oder einen Scherz daraus gemacht, das es fast so klang als würde er für sie schwärmen.

 

Ihre Mutter hatte die Luft angehalten und Reese fragte sich ob sie vielleicht auf den Fließen ausgerutscht sei und eigentlich ohnmächtig im Bad lag.

 

„...Ich meine.“ sagte er gerade und er lachte dabei. „Jeder Kerl mit Augen im Kopf war wohl schon mal in sie verliebt, oder etwa nicht? Ich bitte um Handzeichen.“ er wandte sich mit heiter funkelnden Augen ans Publikum. „Wer mal in Reese Witherspoon verschossen war hebe jetzt die Hand.“

 

Die erste Hand die hochging war seine eigene und danach blendete man auf das Publikum, wo ein Großteil des männlichen Publikums nach und nach die Hände hob. Reese war froh das sie saß, ihre Knie waren plötzlich ganz weich. Oprah sah so aus wie sie sich fühlte, ihr Gesicht zeigte den klaren Ausdruck wirklicher Überraschung. Doch im nächsten Moment war es verschwunden und sie war wieder der zuvorkommende Host und versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

 

War dies einer seiner Scherze? Sie wollte ihm die Frage stellen. Wollte sie dem Fernseher entgegen brüllen. Ob sie damit weg kommen konnte ihn auf dem Handy anzurufen und ihn anzuschreien? Ihr Kopf war immer noch voll von Wortfetzen und Erinnerungen, die sich aneinanderfügten wie in einer schlechten Collage.

 

Und er saß dort, unsicher lächelnd, aber immer noch heiter und redete sich um Kopf und Kragen. Um so länger sie ihm zuhörte um so wütender wurde sie. Sie kannte ihn. Und sie wußte das dies einer seiner kleinen ‚Witze‘ war.

 

Sie schaltete den Fernseher aus.

 

„Ich kann nicht glauben das er tut, was er dort tut!“ rief sie wütend aus. „Wenn ich den morgen in die Finger bekomme! Ich wette er hat vor der Show getrunken! Nur so läßt sich diese Heiterkeit erklären. Ich hab ihm gesagt das der Alkohol _schlecht_ für ihn ist. Aber nun ist er zu weit gegangen.“

 

„Laura--“ unterbrach sie ihre Mutter. Reese konnte im Hintergrund immer noch Joaquins Stimme hören.

 

„Nein, Mum, dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung. Ich werde morgen früh bei ihm auflaufen und mit seinem Kopf Football spielen!“

 

„Laura, Schatz, hör mir doch mal“

 

„Du kannst sagen was du willst, Mum, aber er ist zu weit gegangen mit diesem Scherz!“

 

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht das er es vielleicht ernst meint?“ fragte ihre Mutter leise.

 

„Natürlich nicht!“ sagte sie ausdrücklich. „Du hast ihn nicht bei der Arbeit gesehen, Mum. Er könnte dir weiß machen das er dein verloren gegangener Sohn ist und du würdest es ihm abkaufen!“

 

Ihre Mutter seufzte am anderen Ende. Nun schien sie es auch verstanden zu haben. Hoffte Reese.

 

„Dann red eben morgen mit ihm, Schatz.“ Wieder ein Seufzen. In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Ausdruck von Du mußt tun was du für richtig hältst mit. Reese haßte das. „Ich werde jetzt zu Bett gehen.“

 

Das Ende des Telefonats frustrierte sie noch mehr. Wie konnte ihre Mutter so ruhig sein? Während sie wütend die Stufen zum Schlafzimmer hoch stapfte dachte sie: Morgen wird die Hölle los sein und sie würde recht behalten.

 

Ihre Agentin und PR-Beraterin riefen sie abwechselnd alle 10 Minuten an, mit Anfragen nach Interviews und Stellungnahmen. Ryan rief sie auf Anraten seines Scheidungsanwalts an, was in einem handfesten Streit samt Schuldzuweisungen und Anklagen mündete. Seltsamerweise blieb ein Anruf ihres Vaters aus, was sie sehr komisch fand, aber wieder vergaß, als sie sich daran machte herauszufinden wo sich Joaquin Phoenix gerade aufhielt.

 

Sie sprach mit Casey Affleck, Joaquins Agentin und Oprahs Assistentin, aber niemand konnte ihr wirklich sagen wo er sich befand. Sie hatte es beinahe aufgegeben, als sie schließlich ein Anruf auf die richtige Spur brachte. Als sie vor seiner Hotelzimmertür stand wählte sie gereizt seine Nummer. Er nahm nach dem vierten Klingeln ab.

 

„Jaah?“ er klang als wüßte er was auf ihn zukam. Aber er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

 

„Joaquin?“

 

„Hmm.“

 

„Bist du das?“

 

„Ja.“

 

Sie klopfte. Und er öffnete. Einen Moment war sie etwas irritiert das ihr erster Blick auf seinen entblößten Oberkörper fiel. Sie konnte nicht glauben das er tatsächlich nichts weiter trug als ein Handtuch. Er war sogar noch naß und es machte sie noch wütender das ihre Augen den Wassertropfen über seine Brust folgen wollten und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte. Als hätten ihre Augen einen eigenen Willen. Sie riß sich zusammen, fixierte seine grünen Augen und klappte ihr Handy zu.

 

„Das war ein gemeiner Trick.“ er sah zerknirscht aus und er hatte einen Kater.

 

Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Willst du mich nicht rein bitten oder möchtest du das Gespräch auf dem Gang führen?“

 

Er trat sofort zur Seite und sie ging zielstrebig auf die Mitte des Zimmers zu, wo sie herum wirbelte und ihn erneut mit ihren Augen festhielt. Sie kam sofort zum Punkt: „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

 

Es war dunkel in dem Hotelzimmer. Er hatte den Schlaf der Betrunkenen geschlafen, die Rolläden wahrscheinlich erst eben gerade hinab gezogen. Das Zimmer war beinahe ganz dunkel, bis auf ein Licht das neben dem Bett an war. Ein dämmriges, weiches Licht. Freundlich zu katerschwachen Augen.

 

Er sah unsicher und verwirrt aus. Er haßte Diskussionen. Und das wußte sie. Aber sie wußte auch das _sie_ recht hatte, weshalb es keine Rolle spielte ob er es nun mochte oder nicht. Sie wußte das seine Handflächen jetzt bereits anfingen zu schwitzen.

 

„Ich will eine Antwort, Joaquin! Wie konntest du das nur tun? Denkst du eigentlich nie daran das deine Aktionen auch Auswirkungen auf andere Leute haben könnten? Dir einfach einen Spaß daraus zu machen Dinge zu erzählen die _nicht wahr sind_ ist bereits peinlich genug wenn es nur dich selbst betrifft, aber hast du dabei auch an meine Familie gedacht?“

 

Er schwieg und starrte sie an. Sie fuhr fort, diesmal mit ihrem Finger auf ihn gerichtet. Das er ihr nicht antwortete beschwichtigte sie nicht. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil.

 

„Ich lebe gerade eine miese Scheidung durch, Joaquin. Mußt du das ganze noch schlimmer machen mit deinen nicht durchdachten Spielchen?“ Sie kam bei jedem Wort näher, ohne es zu merken, bis ihr Finger plötzlich im Takt gegen seine Brust schlug. „Ryan hat mich heute morgen angerufen und mich gefragt wie lange wir bereits zusammen sind. Ob ich ihn betrogen hätte!“ ihre Stimme wurde höher. „Ich will das du etwas sagst. Ich will das du mir erklärst warum du das erzählt hast und dann will ich eine Entschuldigung.“

 

Joaquin sah sie an. Sein Blick machte den Raum plötzlich kleiner, ließ die Wände auf sie zukommen und dort wo ihr Finger seinen Brustkorb berührte brannte seine Haut. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt das sein Atem schneller als gewöhnlich war, oder das seine Augen so geweitet waren das nur noch eine kleinste Sichel von Grün sich um seine Pupille bog.

 

„Reese.“ seine Stimme war so tief das sie sich zurück katapultiert in eine andere Zeit fand und sie mochte dieses Gefühl gar nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

 

Sie fuhr zurück, als sei sie verbrannt worden. Mit sicherlich roten Wangen befahl sie ihm etwas anzuziehen.

 

„Ich führe dieses Gespräch nicht mit dir, wenn es hier dunkel ist wie im Bergwerk, riecht wie in einer Brauerei mit Schornstein der nach innen führt und du halb nackt bist! Zieh dir gefälligst etwas an. Ich öffne die Rolläden und die Fenster.“

 

Seine Antwort war simpel: „Nein.“

 

„Was nein?“ schnappte sie.

 

„Nein, ich werde mir nichts anziehen. Schließlich habe ich dich auch nicht um dieses Gespräch gebeten.“

 

„Wie bitte?“ sie bekam kaum noch Luft vor lauter Wut und es war erstaunlich, aber sie stampfte tatsächlich mit dem linken Bein auf. „Du _verleumdest_ mich im Fernsehen und wunderst dich, wenn ich wütend vor deiner Tür stehe? Oh, nein Mr Phoenix! Oh nein.“

 

Sie riß die Vorhänge beiseite und die Fenster auf. Joaquin hingegen schlenderte zum Nachttisch, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und setzte sich nonchalant in den schwarzen Ledersessel neben dem Couchtisch.

 

„Du möchtest dieses Gespräch führen? Also bitte.“ Er tat einen tiefen Zug.

 

„Ich hab noch nie einen Mann kennen gelernt der so unglaublich kindsköpfig ist, so selbstgefällig, stur und Aufmerksamkeit heischend wie du! Geht es darum? Brauchtest du Aufmerksamkeit?“ Sie spuckte ihm das letzte Wort förmlich vor die Füße.

 

Und dann sagte er ruhig: „Ich habe lediglich die Wahrheit gesagt.“

 

„Die Wahrheit?!“ schäumte sie. „Die _Wahr_ heit! “

 

Sie gestikulierte mit den Händen. Ihr Haar schwang wild um ihren Kopf und eine dünne Strähne fiel ihr in die Stirn, was sie nicht zu bemerken schien, ihn allerdings daran erinnerte das es gar keine so gute Idee gewesen war, darauf zu beharren sich nichts über zu ziehen.

 

Er kam sich ein wenig schäbig vor ihr nicht zuhören zu können, während sie vor ihm tobte und er lediglich daran denken konnte sie gegen die nächstbeste vertikale Oberfläche zu pressen. Er verbarg sein Gesicht hinter einer Rauchwolke aus blauem Dunst. Seine Augen folgten ihr, schmal und blitzend.

 

Sie sah ihn nicht an. Nicht weil sie es nicht _konnte_ , sondern weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war nicht zu ihm herüber zu gehen und mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust zu trommeln wie ein kleines hilfloses Mädchen. Ihre Wut wuchs, wie er da so saß. Und sie wußte sie wurde unsachlich, doch er war so gelassen, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen.

 

Sie hielt inne in ihrer Rede, ließ die Hände hinabsinken.

 

"Verstehst du denn nicht?" fragte sie und es wurde ihr plötzlich klar das er ihr gar nicht zugehört hatte, das seine Augen, obwohl auf sie gerichtet und jede Bewegung verfolgend, eigentlich durch sie hindurch starrten und er nichts von dem wahr genommen hatte das sie die letzten Minuten über gesagt hatte. "Hast du überhaupt zugehört?"

 

Ihre Stimme klang selbst in ihren Ohren übermäßig laut und schrill.

 

"Kann es dir nicht einmal am Arsch vorbei gehen was die anderen Leute sagen?" fragte er schließlich und tat einen sehr tiefen Zug. Sein Mund kräuselte sich, als wäre er leicht angewidert. "Ging doch auch bei der Sache mit Mr. Gyllenhall."

 

Die Worte trafen wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Er legte den Kopf schräg. Wartete darauf was sie sagen oder tun würde.

 

Sie verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich zurück. Sie wußte das er erwartete das sie ihm an den Hals sprang. Oder mit einem Gegenstand auf seinen Kopf einhieb. Die Hitze kroch ihr Gesicht herauf und verfärbte ihre Wangen.

 

"Was fällt dir ein über mich zu richten! DU! Der ständig von Frau zu Frau rennt und sich keine Gedanken macht was gesagt wird. Wir können nun mal nicht alle ein Joaquin Phoenix sein."

 

Er brachte ein Geräusch zustande das halb schnaufen, halb lachen war.

 

"Nein, Mr. Gyllenhall ist Mr. Perfect. Mr. Right für alle und jede."

 

"Jake ist im Gegensatz zu dir offen, sozial kompetent und hat etwas was man emotionale Intelligenz nennt, was ich dir allerdings jetzt nicht erklären werde. Er ist _normal_ und kommt aus gutem Haus und"

 

Joaquin war aufgestanden und auf sie zugekommen und sie machte ohne es zu bemerken einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte vergessen wie groß er war, wie er plötzlich wachsen konnte wenn er das wollte und ein anderer sein konnte. Etwas das bei Jake nie geschah, er war nie plötzlich anders. Er war _Jake_. Nett und höflich und zuvorkommend und wie gesagt so normal das sie vergessen konnte--

 

"Der nächste Mr. Phillipe?" fragte Joaquin plötzlich leise und bedrohlich. Sie wollte den Mund öffnen und sich gegen diesen Angriff wehren, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, fixierte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen. Er fuhr fort: "Der nächste perfekte und nette und _höfliche_ Kerl aus bestem Hause, der dich betrügt, wenn das nächstbeste Topmodel ihm schöne Augen macht und er plötzlich nicht mehr weiß was er an _dir_ hat?"

 

Sie wollte widersprechen, fand aber keine Worte.

 

"Vielleicht solltest du mal jemand nehmen der nicht zu dir paßt, der nicht perfekt ist. Ein wenig Chaos in dein geordnetes Leben bringt."

 

"Du glaubst wohl du wärst dafür der Richtige?" Sie wußte sie war unfair, als sie die nächsten Worte sprach, aber es war die einzige Art der Verteidigung in dieser Situation. Seine Augen brachten ihre Knie dazu weich zu werden. Sie erinnerte sich an die Male, die es ihr beim Dreh passiert war. Etwas das sie erstaunt und nervös gemacht hatte. Sie hatte noch nie weiche Knie gehabt.

 

Diesmal lachte sie. Ein bitteres Geräusch. "Sicherlich. Wenn ich in der Irrenanstalt enden will!"

 

Sein Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig dunkler und er machte einen letzten Schritt auf sie zu. Diesmal trat sie nicht zurück. Hätte sie es getan, hätte sie auch gemerkt das die Wand direkt hinter ihr war. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Sie bildete sich ein selbst die Hitze seines unbekleideten Körpers durch ihr schwarzes Top spüren zu können. Die Spannung begann in ihren Oberschenkeln und zog dann langsam weiter hoch. Hielt sie etwa die Luft an?

 

"Joaquin." sie sagte seinen Namen leise, bittend. _Bring meine Welt nicht zum auseinanderfallen._

 

Wohin sollte sie sehen? In seine Augen, die sich wie zwei Glimmstängel bis in ihr Innerstes bohrten und alles versengten was ihnen in den Weg kam? Auf seine Lippen, die langsam ihren Namen formten, als würde er ihm gehören?

 

Ihr Blick fiel weiter hinab, über seine breiten Schultern hinab über seinen Oberkörper. Zwischen dunklen Haaren hatten sich seine Brustwarzen aufgerichtet und sie preßte die Lippen zusammen, grub ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen. Eine verschwommene Reihe erotischer Bilder jagte durch ihren Kopf, durchzuckte sie wie ein Stromschlag und sie tat automatisch einen Schritt zurück und er einen vor. Sein Körper glänzte immer noch von Feuchtigkeit und sie war sich plötzlich jeden Zentimeter unbekleideter Haut bewußt. Ihr war schwindelig. Er war ihr zu nah, viel zu nah.

 

Es gab plötzlich nur noch zwei Optionen: Flucht oder Kampf.

 

Sie entschied sich für die Flucht. Denn ihr war klar das sie schon verloren hatte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen wie er seinen Sieg feiern würde. Eine Gänsehaut fuhr die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel herauf, als hätte er sie dort bereits berührt.

 

Sie wollte einfach an ihm vorbei und so schnell wie möglich dieses Hotelzimmer hinter sich lassen, doch er hatte es in ihren Augen lesen können. Sie hätte es ebenso gut in Leuchtschrift auf eine Reklametafel schreiben können. Seine Arme hielten sie zurück ohne sie zu berühren. Er preßte beide Handflächen neben ihren Körper an die Wand.

 

"Laß mich gehen." brachte sie aus enger Kehle hervor. Tränen waren in ihre Augen getreten.

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Und schließlich sagte er, ernst: "Ich habe jedes Wort ernst gemeint. Jedes Wort."

 

Er legte den Kopf schief, kam ihr noch näher. Die Augen offen. Als er wieder sprach spürte sie jedes Wort auf ihren Lippen. Sie hatte sich noch nie fallen lassen wollen. Vielleicht weil sie sich nie darüber im klaren gewesen war, ob man sie auffangen würde.

 

"Seit diesem verdammten Film bin ich in dich verliebt. Ich habe gedacht ich würde umkommen."

 

"Das stimmt nicht," preßte sie hervor, bevor er fortfahren konnte. "Du konntest mich nicht leiden, du warst der größte Bastard--"

 

"Weil du verheiratet warst. Und jetzt bist du es nicht mehr und ich werde dich küssen und ich weiß du willst es, denn du versuchst mich seit einer halben Stunde nicht anzusehen und wenn du es doch tust weißt du nicht wohin."

 

"Weil du halbnackt bist!" rief sie aus.

 

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und schob seine Hand in ihren Nacken. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, das sie sich dagegen schmiegte.

 

"Ich hab gedacht das wäre nur ich. Aber du siehst mich genauso an wie damals. Genauso."

 

Und er hatte ja recht. Er hatte verdammt noch mal recht und sie wehrte sich nicht als er sie endlich zu sich zog und hingebungsvoll küßte. Seine Hände umfaßten ihren Körper erwartungsvoll. Seine Handflächen waren feucht und warm, das spürte sie wie eine Verbrennung durch ihr Top. Er schaltete jeden unnützen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf aus, als wären es zu helle Glühbirnen. Aktivierte Nervenenden die sich wie Haare an ihren Armen aufrichteten, sich ihm entgegen reckten wie ausgestreckte Handflächen.

 

Sie wollte etwas sagen, vielleicht ein Einwand, aber er ließ sie nicht. Ließ sie nicht los, zog sie näher und seine Zunge schlüpfte in sie. Kein Filmkuß, sondern ausgekochte Leidenschaft, die ihren Körper in zähflüssigen Honig verwandelte. Sie wußte das er es spürte, wie sie weich wurde. Ihre Brustwarzen stellten sich hart auf. Die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel waren heiß, wie von Fieber erfaßt. Ihr Rückrat prickelte, als seine Hand von ihrem Nacken hinab zu ihrem Po glitt. Er preßte sie näher, preßte sich näher zwischen ihre Beine – als sie den Kuß beendeten um Luft zu holen.

 

Sie hatte ihre Augen niedergeschlagen und alles was sie sah war ein Teil seines eckigen Gesichts, seines arrogant verzogenen Mundes, der von ihrem Gloss schimmerte.

 

Manchmal hatte er am Set gestanden und sie von einer Ecke aus beobachtet, hatte ihr zu gesehen wie sie Szenen mit anderen drehte. Es hatte etwas verbotenes wie er das tat, etwas sinnliches, wie er sie von den Knöcheln bis hoch zu ihrem Erdbeerroten Lippen folgte, als wolle er herausfinden wie er unter ihre Haut gelangen konnte. Und dann hatte er gelächelt, genau so wie jetzt, als habe er etwas gefunden. Ein Geheimnis und er würde es niemand verraten, selbst ihr nicht.

 

Es hatte sie etwas zu ihm hin gedrängt, als seien seine Augen graugrüne Magneten und sie eine zinnerne Frau. In diesen Momenten hatte sie ihn gehaßt, hatte ihn so sehr gehaßt, das dieses Gefühl Übelkeit in ihr erweckt hatte.

 

Und dann hatte er sie berührt, bei der Kußszene vor der Liebesnacht. Bei einem Take waren seine Hände wie gierige Augen über sie gewandert, schienen sie zu brandmarken, ihre Haut zu versengen und Blasen zu werfen. Er bohrte seine spinnenartigen Finger in ihre Rippen, vergrub sie dann in ihrer Strickjacke und sie glaubte er würde es zum zerreißen bringen, während er sie von innen her aushölte, sie bloßlegte und Feuer entfachte, das alles in Schutt und Asche zu legen drohte.

 

James hatte Cut gerufen und er hatte sie losgelassen, hatte ihre Lippen losgelassen, doch nicht ihren Körper, ließ seine Hände auf ihr als gehörten sie dort hin. Und sein Mund war halboffen, bereit zu reden oder weiter zu küssen. Ganz wie es beliebte. Sie glaubte nicht das jemand anders etwas sah, auch wenn ihr Lippenstift dieses mal mehr verwischt war als sonst.

 

Er hatte sie dann angesehen, als James sie bat noch einen Take zu machen und sie konnte es sehen: Da wußte sie es. Es war als habe er seinen Brustkorb für sie geöffnet und ihr sein nacktes braunes Herz gezeigt das pumpte, flatterte wie Kolibriflügel. Als sie sich dieses Mal küßten war ihr nicht klar was sie ihm im Gegenzug gezeigt hatte. Doch sie wußte sie hatte vergessen das sie die Frau eines anderen war und küßte ihn mit den Lippen einer freien Frau, mit dem Herzen einer freien Frau.

 

Doch natürlich war dies nur eine Illusion gewesen. Die Erinnerung tat ihr bis in die Hitze ihres Schoßes weh. Sagte er ihren Namen? Vielleicht. Antwortete sie? Vielleicht. Aber das war nicht wichtig, denn das Reden war jetzt vorbei. Alle Worte waren aus ihr verschwunden. Ihre Wut war zwischen ihnen zerdrückt worden. Denn er sagte die _Wahrheit_ , sie wußte es jetzt. Alles andere spielte keine Rolle mehr.

 

Er zog sie mit sicheren Händen aus, ließ seinen Mund über die freigelegten Stellen folgen. Irgendwo ärgerte sie sich darüber das sie einen einfachen schwarzen Sport-BH angezogen hatte und einen ebenso einfachen schwarzen Slip. Aber Joaquin schien egal zu sein was sie trug. Er war wie ein Pilger, dem plötzlich die Vision eines Gottes erschienen war.

 

Er murmelte. Natürlich murmelte er. Unzusammenhängende Dinge. Sie konnte seinen Hirnwindungen nicht folgen, ließ sich nur von seiner Stimme tragen, die sie ebenso feucht machen konnte wie seine geschickten Finger. Sein Zeigefinger schlüpfte neugierig zwischen ihre Schamlippen und in sie. Sein Daumen legte ihre Klitoris frei und berührte sie dort sehr, sehr vorsichtig, während sein Finger in sie und aus ihr schlüpfte. Lust durchfuhr sie. Regnete von ihrem Schoß in den Rest ihres Körpers. Nebelige Bilder steigen in ihrem Kopf auf.

 

Sie gab ein Geräusch der Mißbilligung von sich, als seine Hände von ihr abließen, doch nur um sie zu sich hinab auf den Boden zu ziehen. Um dort auf sie zu kriechen und sie wirklich zu nehmen. Sie schob das Handtuch von seinen schmalen Hüften und zog ihn ungeduldig zu sich. Ihr Gesicht war heiß. Seit sie zur Tür hereingekommen war, hatte sie sich vorgestellt was sich darunter verbarg. Hatte sich vorgestellt wie sie ihre Hände darunter schob und es zu Boden fiel. Nun waren sie beide nackt. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Eben noch hatte sie sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt zu glauben was er sagte und _nun_ \----

 

Sein Gesicht lag über ihr, während er seinen Weg in sie fand. Seine Lippen formten noch immer Worte, fassungslose und verliebte Worte. Sie lächelte und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, berührte seine unrasierte Wange. Sein Mund war das einzig weiche in seinem Gesicht und er ließ sich zwischen ihren Brüsten nieder, knetete sie abwechselnd wie Teig und saugte an ihnen, als nährten sie ihn. Während er begann sie sicher und mit dem unerschütterlichem Wissen zu lieben, das sie schließlich, endlich ihm gehörte.

 

Was für eine Idiotin sie gewesen war! Was für eine furchtbare Närrin! Hatte sie es etwa schon die ganze Zeit gewußt? War sie deshalb hierher gekommen in der unterbewußten Hoffnung das genau dies geschehen würde? Hatte sie es gewußt? Gehofft? Hatte sie Angst gehabt? War sie deshalb so wütend gewesen?

 

Ja, dachte sie und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem schwarzem Haar um ihn zu sich zu ziehen und ihn küssen zu können. Sie spürte ihren Orgasmus tief in ihrem Bauch beginnen und es überkam sie wie ein plötzlicher Schauer. Sie preßte ihren Kopf zurück in den festen, kühlen Boden auf dem sie feuchte Abdrücke hinterlassen hatten, mit ihren schwitzigen Körpern. Er kam nach ihr, als die Wellen ihres Höhepunktes langsam verebbten. Sie hob und senkte ihren Körper, hielt ihn fest und ließ ihn los. Er kam, als fiele eine schwere Last von ihm ab.

 

Reese streichelte Joaquins Nacken mit langen, sanften Bewegungen. Lange Zeit blieben sie genau so liegen.

 

„Ich bin noch im Alkoholrausch, oder?“ fragt er nuschelnd gegen ihre Schulter. Sie lächelte.

 

„Nein.“

 

Sie schwiegen.

 

„Dann bist du echt. Du bist echt.“ Sie nickte. „Und wenn du es nicht bist... Wenn du nur ein Traum bist--“

 

„Hast du oft solche Träume?“ ihr Lächeln war verführerisch. Er war plötzlich wieder über ihr, grinsend und wieder hart in ihr, begann sich stetig zu bewegen. Es war nicht so wie das erste Mal. Er wurde langsam immer schneller, bis er den richtigen, einen festen Rhythmus gefunden hatte.

 

„Wie ich dich wollte.“ seine Stimme war tief und heiser. Seine Augen waren schwarz und bedrohlich. Es machte sie an und jagte ihr gleichzeitig Angst ein. „Wie ich dich wollte. Und wie oft ich davon geträumt hab.“

 

Er stieß, wie um einen Punkt zu machen tief in sie und zog sich langsam zurück. Die Erregung schüttelte sie und brach plötzlich aus ihr heraus. (Später würde sie bei der Erinnerung rot werden.) „Fick mich.“ Worte die sie niemals zuvor gesagt hatte. „Fick mich so wie du mich damals ficken wolltest.“ Und das tat er: Er richtete sich auf, kniend und schob einen Arm unter ihr Hüfte um sie weit genug vom Boden zu heben und stieß mit bebenden Hüften in sie. Seine Hände hielten sie fest, griffen sie bei den Hüften, hielten sie so fest das er sie immer wieder von neuem auf seinen Schwanz spießen konnte. Jeden anderen Mann hatte sie vergessen. Oft genug hatte er sich davon abhalten müssen sie nach einer Szene einfach zu sich zu ziehen und zu küssen und nach manchen Szenen sogar nicht nur zu küssen, sondern auch auszuziehen und sie solange zu ficken bis sie alles vergaß. Ihr perfektes Leben, ihr Haus und den Kombi, ihren Mann und manchmal sogar die Kinder.

 

Schweiß bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen, für einen Moment glaubte er, er würde einen Krampf im Oberschenkel bekommen und wurde langsamer, was sie beide ihrer Körper sehr bewußt werden ließ. Ihren ungeduldigen Herzschlägen. Dem Schweiß auf ihrer Haut. Er zog sie zu sich hoch und fest gegen seinen Körper, seinen gegen ihren Mund, bevor er sich wieder nieder ließ, doch er diesmal der war der mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag und sie diejenige war die das Tempo angab.

 

„So wollte ich dich.“ meinte er außer Atem und seine Hand fuhr von ihrem Gesicht hinab über ihre Brust, ihren Bauch und runter zu ihrer Klitoris, die er tatkräftig rieb. Ihr Körper reagierte sofort. Ihre Hüften wogten schneller, sie nahm ihn tiefer in sich auf und sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken- das blonde Haar wie ein Schweif hinter ihr. Er ließ sie ihre Lust und das Tempo bestimmen, sie war voll und ganz von ihm erfüllt, fühlte sich wie eine erotische Göttin. Und wie er dort lag und sie ansah, als habe er noch nie etwas heißeres gesehen.

 

„Baby.“ brachte er hervor und sie gab ein Geräusch von sich das bis hinab in seinen Schwanz stach, heiß und pulsierend. „Baby, baby, _baby_.“

 

Sie zog ihre Muskeln zusammen und ritt ihn nun wirklich, mit dem erneuten Höhepunkt vor Augen, seine Hand immer noch antriebspendend. Und dann wußte sie nicht mehr ob es Schmerz oder Lust war, die sie aufschreien ließ. Sie wurde blind und taub, zerbarst plötzlich um ihn herum. Spürte wie der Krampf sich Welle um Welle zu lösen schien und in Erleichterung und Wärme ihren ganzen Körper durchströmte.

 

Sie fiel auf ihn und er hielt sie mit starken Armen fest.

 

„Du bist kein Traum.“ brachte er schließlich hervor, grinsend.

 

„Nein, kein Traum.“ sie schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

 

„Gott sei Dank.“ er preßte sie noch fester an sich. Nach einer Weile fragte er: „Bist du noch böse auf mich, Reese?“

 

Sie sah ihn liebevoll an und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Nein.“

 

Schließlich hatte sie immer gewußt wie er bei Interviews war. Hatte ihn oft genug live erlebt wie er eine seiner Nummern abzog. Sie seufzte.

 

„Dir sollte verboten werden Interviews zu geben, Joaq.“

 

„Wär‘ ich nicht bei Oprah gewesen--“

 

„Ja, ich weiß.“ sie preßte ihre Mund gegen seinen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und seine Hände strichen ihren Körper hinab.

 

„Ist dir nicht kalt?“ fragte er plötzlich.

 

„Ein bißchen.“ gab sie zu und setzte sich auf. Sie sortierten Hände und Beine aus und standen vorsichtig auf. Reeses Schenkel waren mit Samen verschmiert, der langsam aus ihr heraus troff und trocknete. Sie konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den brennenden Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen, die schmerzende Leere wo er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch mit ihr verbunden gewesen war.

 

Sie kroch unter die Lacken, spürte einen Anflug von unerklärlicher Scham. Doch er zog sie zu sich ohne darauf zu achten und wärmte ihren nackten, kühlen Körper. Und so lagen sie im hellichten Sonnenschein in seinem Hotelbett, bis sie nicht nur warm, sondern heiß waren und liebten sich ein drittes Mal, langsam und lang.

 

Es war später nachmittag als er den Fernseher anschaltete, gerade rechtzeitig um einen Ausschnitt aus der gestrigen Oprah Winfrey Talkshow zu sehen. Er wollte gerade umschalten, als sie ihn mit den Worten zurückhielt das sie den Teil nicht gesehen hätte.

 

„Wer mal in Reese Witherspoon verschossen war, hebe jetzt die Hand.“ sagte der Joaquin im Fernsehen und hob seine Hand.

 

„Du bist ein Method Actor durch und durch.“ meinte Oprah scherzeshalber.

 

„Wie kommst du darauf das ich das gespielt hab?“ fragte er und sah sie durchdringend an. „Sie ist eine wunderbare Person. In der Zeit die wir Johnny und June waren, hab ich kapiert was es bedeutet eine Ehe zu führen. Sie hat meine Termine organisiert und sich um mich gekümmert, ich vergesse manchmal zu essen und so. Und ich hab sie zum Lachen gebracht und hoffentlich manchmal genug abgelenkt das sie nicht dauernd an ihren Stress gedacht hat, manchmal hab ich mit den Kindern gespielt das sie ein bißchen mehr Zeit hatte für sich. Wir waren ein gutes Team und--“

 

Reese sah ihn aus sanften Augen an, seine sonst so blassen Wangen waren jetzt rosa gefärbt. Der Joaquin im Fernsehen redete weiter und weiter, aber sie beide hörten ihm nicht zu. „Wir *sind* ein gutes Team, Joaquin. Wie konnte ich das nur nicht sehen?“

 

Sie legte ihre Stirn an seine und schloß die Augen.

 

„Das nächste Mal gehen wir zusammen zu Oprah.“ schloß Reese schmunzelnd und küßte ihn atemlos, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte. Sie glaubte allerdings sein Lächeln gegen ihren Mund spüren zu können.

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback ist wie Schokolade.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wie Schokolade.


End file.
